


Serenity

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Ninette Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Nino's had a rough day, but Marinette's there to help





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out about Ninette week and this day 1's prompts is Serenity so here is my submission for that!  
> Enjoy

Mari shifted in her spot in front of the desk and kept sowing as she tried to pop her back. Failing at working out the crick Mari resigned herself to it as she finished the blanket she was working on.

* * *

The door opened with a bang and Mari jumped at little at the noise. “Nino?” she called gently, trying to decide if that was in fact her husband or Alya again.

“Yeah its me.” he barked up the stairs.

Something wasn't right.

Tying off her thread Mari pushed back from the desk and headed down stairs.

Nino had both hand braced on the kitchen counter, a beer between them, head hung low.

“Honey?” Mari ask tentatively running her hands up Nino’s arm.

A deep sigh escaped him and he pulled her to him in one motion. Marinette rubbed her hands up and down Nino’s back, trying to work out some of the tension there. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. Nino tightened his grip on her. “No”

Marinette hummed a soft tune and continued to sooth her husband. After a while Marinette murmured, “Let’s go to bed” Nino allowed himself to be led up the stairs, undressed, and tucked into bed. When Mari didn't follow he asked, “Aren't you coming”

Marinette nodded from her place beside the desk. “Just a second” Nino watched his petite wife gather a bundle fabric on her arms and turn to face him with a big grin etched on her face.

With a flourish, she unfolded the bundle, to reveal a beautiful patch work quilt.

Letting in pool on the floor Marinette peeked over the top, “I finished it this afternoon and thought now would be a good time to put it to use.” Nino jumped out of bed and wrapped her, quilt and all, in a hug.

“Thank you Mari” he whispered in her ear.


End file.
